


От рассвета до заката

by AJVobla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Divorce, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Sexual Content, Джейк мертв, но возвращается на 24 часа, чтобы провести время с Дирком
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJVobla/pseuds/AJVobla
Summary: В какой-то момент, находясь все еще в состоянии утренней полудремы, ты понимаешь две вещи:1. Твой муж – это твой бывший муж. Он не должен быть в кровати с тобой.2. Твой бывший муж – это твой мертвый бывший муж. Он точно не должен быть в кровати с тобой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunrise to Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241476) by [sunflowerwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwonder/pseuds/sunflowerwonder). 



**9:00**

Он – это прижимающееся к тебе знакомое теплое тело на подушках субботним утром, и ты бормочешь, что любишь его, куда-то в изгиб его подбородка, его ключицу – все, что ты знал, и любил, и целовал, и до чего ты можешь сейчас достать губами и словами.

– Я люблю тебя, – говоришь ты. Он притягивает тебя ближе.

**10:00**

В какой-то момент, находясь все еще в состоянии утренней полудремы, ты понимаешь две вещи:

1\. Твой муж – это твой бывший муж. Он не должен быть в кровати с тобой.  
2\. Твой бывший муж – это твой мертвый бывший муж. Он точно не должен быть в кровати с тобой.

Ты пытаешься вскочить с кровати со сдавленным криком, спотыкаешься, и твоя задница оказывается на полу, а ноги – запутанными в пододеяльнике с динозаврами, который он заказал в детском каталоге много лет назад. (Ты слишком сентиментален и не смог избавиться от этой штуки после того, как его не стало.)

– Доброе утро, – говорит он, выглядывая сверху из-за кровати. Твое дыхание ускоряется, но ты лишь смотришь широко открытыми глазами на своего (мертвого, мертвого, точно мертвого) (бывшего) мужа.

– Джейк, – выдыхаешь ты. Ты узнаешь эти зеленые (слишком зеленые, слишком живые) глаза из тысячи.

– Рад тебя видеть, любовь моя, – он улыбается. – Выглядишь так, будто тебе не помешало бы выпить чаю. 

**11:00**

Ты предпочитаешь кофе. Черный. Он отвечает на это тихим смешком. Говорит не налегать сильно на кофеин. Говорит, что кружка горячая, когда передает ее тебе. Говорит, что любит тебя. Ты без слов наблюдаешь за ним, пока он носится по кухне с поразительной непосредственностью. 

Он готовит яичницу. 

– У тебя, эм, наверняка есть вопросы, – говорит он. Он набил в рот слишком много еды, особенно за левую щеку, и он выглядит нелепо, пока пытается так разговаривать. В твоем сердце что-то больно сжимается, когда ты понимаешь, насколько сильно по нему скучал.

– Ты мертв, – говоришь мягко. – У меня галлюцинации.

– У меня есть время до полуночи, пока это снова не станет так, – он отвечает без труда. – Давай-ка соберемся и не будем тратить это время зря, ты согласен? 

Ты неотрывно смотришь на него.

– Мы разведены.

Он закусывает губу.

– Не будем думать об этом, хорошо? Я ведь снова здесь сегодня. Давай просто притворимся, будто все снова так, как было прежде. – Он улыбается. – Сегодня. Я здесь только на сегодня.

**ПОЛДЕНЬ**

Он тащит тебя обратно в кровать, и где-то между тем, как его губы сомкнуты на твоем члене, и тем, как ты гладишь руками его лицо, ты вдруг резко осознаешь, что это все не сон. Это происходит по-настоящему. Этот Джейк настоящий, и раскрасневшийся, и теплый под тобой, и когда ты его целуешь, губы парня на вкус как прохладный морской бриз, который он так обожал, и тебя просто развозит от ощущений, и одновременно ты будто полностью просыпаешься. 

– Твою мать, – говоришь ты, уже в нем. – Ты живой.

– Ничего себе, любовь моя, – говорит он, и смеется, и стонет. – Я уж было подумал, ты никогда не заметишь.

**13:00**

Ты не спишь, но позволяешь себе безвольно свалиться и лежать на нем. Тебе так хорошо. Слишком хорошо. Ты отошел от шока, а он теплый и живой, и ты испытываешь оргазм еще только один раз перед тем, как говоришь ему, что все, хватит, ты просто хочешь обнимать его. Ты скучал по нему. 

Солнце еще высоко, и оно проникает тонкой линией через разъезжающиеся двери выхода, освещая одну стену спальни. Это абсолютно белая комната, заставленная растениями (Джейка), которым ты наотрез отказался позволить засохнуть. Дверь ведет на засыпанное песком крыльцо. Засыпанное песком крыльцо ведет на пляж. Пляж ведет тебя к воспоминаниям о виде на океан, возле которого он так сильно хотел жить, в небольшом коттедже. 

– Почему ты вернулся? – спрашиваешь ты тихо, уткнувшись в изгиб его руки. Ты ни разу в жизни не чувствовал себя спокойнее, чем сейчас. 

– Я жестоко поступил с тобой, – он говорит. – Мне нужна была возможность попросить прощения.

**14:00**

Он набирает тебе полную ванну, и ты никогда не принимаешь ванны, только душ, но его сильные руки ведут тебя к блаженно горячей воде, и ты позволяешь себе издать какой-то жалкий звук на выдохе, когда опускаешься в нее. Он садится на краю и опускает в воду ноги. Улыбается тебе. 

– Мне жаль, что я развелся с тобой, – говоришь ты из окружившей тебя пахнущей лавандой пены. – Это было отстойным шагом. 

– Ты ведь не знал, что я свалюсь с утеса в чертовом Перу спустя месяц после того, как все было кончено, – отвечает он. – Если мы считаем отстойные шаги, то здесь я, кажется, получаю гребаный джекпот.

**15:00**

Ты босиком шагаешь вдоль пляжа, следя, чтобы не наступать на острые ракушки. Он не настолько осторожен, никогда и не был – даже до того, как стал этим физически осязаемым, посланным из рая видением.

Дневное солнце отскакивает бликами от мелкого песка и из-за него океан выглядит, как разбитое стекло. Это все эфемерно, ты говоришь ему, но он лишь протягивает тебе кусок хлеба, чтобы крошить тот стае чаек, снующих по пляжу. 

Ты целуешь его на песке, как мог делать раньше часами, когда вы только переехали в этот домик. До того, как это обратилось нервирующими счетами за дом, громкими ссорами, захлопывающимися дверями спален и пустым, вымораживающим одиночеством с утра, когда ты обнаруживаешь, что чемодан Джейка исчез и находится сейчас в неизвестно какой стране. (Чтобы сбежать от тебя, мямлил ты себе под нос, касаясь губами ободка бокала с вином в два ночи – это было на третью годовщину его смерти).

– Я был таким дерьмовым мужем, – ты бормочешь в его губы. Он хватается рукой крепче за твои волосы.

– Тс-с, – успокаивает он. – Прошу тебя, Страйдер. Сегодняшний день для тебя, он для нас.

**16:00**

– Давай поедем куда-нибудь пообедать, – говоришь ты. 

Вы снова лежите в кровати. Он поставил микстейп, который ты дал ему на пятый месяц после того, как вы начали встречаться, который позже он тайно подсунул диджею на вашей свадьбе. 

– «Анджелос»? – спрашивает он, перебирая в пальцах твои волосы.

– Да.

– Звучит недурно, – говорит он. – Я позвоню и закажу столик. 

**17:00**

– За твое здоровье, любовь моя, – он говорит, чокаясь с тобой бокалом.

В глубине души ты волновался, что появление Джейка – это всего лишь симптом какого-то психического перелома. Всего лишь плод твоего отчаянного воображения. И все же сейчас он весело болтает с официантом, его глаза горят, и он счастлив, и радостно ест из своей тарелки с фарфалле. 

– Ты живой, – подмечаешь ты.

– А до тебя все еще доходит?

– Я по природе скептик, – говоришь ты. Он произносит тост и в честь этого тоже.

Ты возвращаешься к своей пасте с ласковой и горькой улыбкой на лице. Съедаешь достаточно, чтобы в животе появилось теплое заполняющее чувство.

– Ты все еще носишь обручальное кольцо, – говорит Джейк.

– Только сегодня, – отвечаешь ты.

– Ты проснулся, и оно уже было на тебе, Дирк, – говорит Джейк, выпивая чуть-чуть из своего бокала. – Не хотелось бы вести себя заговорщицки, но я ведь тебя знаю. 

Ты смотришь на него. Хмуришься. 

– Я – достаточно неплохой улов, Джейк. Это держит от меня подальше говнюков, охочих до горячих тушек. 

Джейк кивает. Смеется. Откусывает немного чесночного хлеба. Он обычно его не заказывает, но это остается не прокомментированным. 

– Прости за то, что я покинул тебя так внезапно, любовь моя, – говорит он.

– По правде говоря, Джейк, я бросал тебя в любом случае.

Джейк кивает. Дает знак официанту. Улыбается тебе.

– Извинимся же за то, что оба так провинились, м? 

**18:00**

Джейк тихо отдыхает на пассажирском сидении, пока ты везешь его домой. Дорога становится темнее с каждой минутой, первые частицы заходящего солнца обрезаются горизонтом. Вы едете в тишине, но это не плохо. Обоюдное наслаждение нахождением в компании. 

В какой-то момент Джейк понимает, что ты не на пути к дому на пляже. 

– Это был наш поворот, Дирк, – говорит он, приподнимаясь на сидении. 

Ты молчишь.

– Только не говори мне, дорогой, что ты потерялся, – продолжает Джейк. – Думаю, мы можем развернуться на следующем светофоре…

– Мы едем к Джейн, – бросаешь ты.

Он напрягается.

– Дирк…

– Она заслуживает видеть тебя.

– Нет, нет…

– Она заслуживает этого, Джейк. 

– Это должен был быть твой день, – говорит парень. Он явно расстроен. – Все должно было быть так, как было раньше, до Джейн и…

– Она любила тебя, Джейк.

– Я знаю, – еле слышно произносит он, откидываясь на спинку сидения. – Знаю, черт возьми, еще бы мне не знать.

**19:00**

Джейн Крокер выглядит уставшей, но собранной, когда открывает дверь своего аккуратного маленького дома на окраине города. Она все еще не переоделась и сейчас стоит в своих строгих юбке и блузе, но в мягких тапочках-кроликах на ногах.

– Сюрприз, – легко говоришь ты. Джейк делает нервный взмах рукой позади тебя. 

Один шокированный вопль – и ты едва успеваешь придержать ее за плечо до того, как она рухнет назад. Ее глаза раскрыты почти невозможно широко, визуально увеличиваясь еще и стеклами ее очков. Она принимает устойчивое положение лишь для того, чтобы схватиться за сердце.

Абсолютно нормальная реакция, как тебе кажется. Ты мимолетно размышляешь о своем собственном едва заметном шоке, после которого ты просто начал целоваться со своим мертвым бывшим мужем и пригласил того к завтраку. 

– Дядя Дирк! – раздается голос твоей почти-но-все-же-не-дочери, после чего дверь открывается полностью, и та с разбегу прыгает к тебе на руки прямо с порога. Ты легко поднимаешь ее – ей ведь всего лишь шесть, – и прижимаешь к своей груди. 

– Эй, принцесса джунглей, – говоришь ты в приветствии.

Ее брат стоит на полпути за своей матерью, его взгляд прикован к Джейку.

– Это Джейд, – говоришь ты. – А вон там стоит Джон. Джейн поехала на именах с «Дж».

– Я не, – начинает Джейн, восстанавливая дыхание. – Я не… поехала. 

– Джейд, – говорит Джейк и он явно сильно волнуется. Он протягивает свою огромную руку, чтобы пожать руку девочки. – Приятно познакомиться, принцесса.

– Принцесса джунглей, – поправляет она.

– Ах, ну точно, – Джейк улыбается. – Точно подмечено, принцесса джунглей. 

На лице Джейн все еще написан чистейший шок. Ты ставишь Джейд на землю и подталкиваешь ее маленькую фигурку в дом и вглубь коридора. Ты киваешь и Джону тоже.

– Пошли, малышня, – говоришь ты. – Вашей маме и мистеру Инглишу надо кое о чем серьезно поговорить, и мы не хотим тут путаться под ногами.

**20:00**

– Ты вырастил их, – говорит Джейк

– Не-а. Все заслуги получает Джейн. Я, в лучшем случае, приглашенная звезда.

– Ты вырастил их, Дирк.

– Нет же, правда. 

– Не ты должен был это делать, – говорит Джейк.

Машина едет тихо. Тьма полностью поглотила улицу, прерываемая изредка светом уличных фонарей.

– Ты должен был, – говоришь тихо. – Я на это не гожусь.

**21:00**

Джейк выглядит слегка заторможенным, но ты отогреваешь его, возвращаешь в реальность, пообещав фильм. Вы снимаете друг с друга одежду, в которой ездили на обед, и сворачиваетесь на диване в боксерах, закутавшись в мягкие одеяла с принтом на супергеройскую тематику. Ты целуешь его снова. (Твоя голова реагирует так, как будто ты не прекращал делать это ни на минуту.) На его губах легкий привкус восковой губной помады, но твое сердце настолько счастливо, что в этот момент тебе плевать.

Он выбирает «Звездные войны», потому что это единственное, на что ты когда-либо соглашался с энтузиазмом. 

Пять минут спустя он снова начинает гладить твои волосы. 

**22:00**

– Скоро все закончится, да?

– Не думай об этом, Дирк. Я здесь сейчас. 

**23:00**

Он поднимает тебя с дивана, будто невесту, и несет в кровать, когда начинаются титры. Ты лениво целуешь его, и по его желанию вы идете на еще один раунд, потому что почему бы и нет. Он почти с трепетом вытирает тебя после этого, а когда забирается обратно в кровать, ты переплетаешь свою руку с его и натягиваешь пододеяльник до самых ваших подбородков. 

– Я буду скучать по тебе, – говоришь ты. В горле отчего-то давит и першит.

– По крайней мере, в этот раз все разъяснилось? – пытается утешить он. – Мы не должны расставаться на такой невеселой ноте. 

– Прости меня, – говоришь ты. 

– Еще увидимся, – говорит он, оставляя кучу коротких счастливых поцелуев вдоль твоего подбородка, пока ты не сдаешься и не улыбаешься едва-едва. 

– Я буду скучать по тебе, – повторяешь ты. 

– Я знаю, Дирк, – говорит Джейк. – Но доверься мне. Твое время только начинается.

**ПОЛНОЧЬ**


End file.
